lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lostpedia-Interview:Robin Weigert
:Sam McPherson ist für dieses Interview verantwortlich. --------------- Robin Weigert ist eine Schauspielerin, die Rachel Carlson, Juliets Schwester, darstellt, die in zwei Rückblenden von Juliet ( und ) eine große Rolle spielt. Das Interview wurde per E-Mail geführt und am 24. August 2008 veröffentlicht. --------------- Lostpedia: Wie bist Du zu Lost gekommen?: Teilweise weil ich ein paar von den Autoren der Sendung kenne. Ich glaube es war Carlton, der zuerst an mich als Rachel gedacht hat, weil ich im echten Leben ein bisschen so auftrete wie Elizabeth Mitchell und ihr daher etwas ähnlich sehe. Einige von den Charakteren, die ich im Fernsehen oder in Filmen gespielt habe, hatten Charakterteile, die in körperliche Veränderungen involviert sind, also würde die Ähnlichkeit Leuten, die mich persönlich nicht kennen, nicht unbedingt so sehr auffallen. Lostpedia: Guckst Du Lost? Wenn ja, sind sie eine Gelegenheitszuschauerin oder ein ernsterer Fan? Ich bin ein großer Fan der Serie. Ich habe die erste Staffel in einer Tour gesehen, eine geliehen DVD nach der anderne. Es hat absolut süchtig gemacht. Ich habe die Serie seitdem verfolgt und gedacht, dass diese letzte Staffel die bisher beste war. Wir kennen diese Charaktere jetzt so gut und die Autoren und Schauspieler führen das tiefer und tiefer. Ich kann kaum abwarten, zu sehen, was als nächstes passiert. Lostpedia: Wie ist es, mit Elizabeth Mitchell und dem Rest der Lost-Crew zu arbeiten? Ich mag die Zusammenarbeit mit Elizabeth Mitchell. Sie ist eine großzügige, nette Frau, die die Schauspielerei liebt. Ich habe selten eine Schauspielerin getroffen, die mehr Freude daran hatte, genau das zu tun, was sie tut und die so ein ausgeprägtes Gespür dafür hat, zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein. Es war eine Freude, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Lostpedia: Gibt es irgendwelche interessanten Geschichten über deine Zeit bei Lost? Ich habe eine lustige Geschichte über die Arbeit an der Sendung, aber sie hat mit dem Wetter zu tun. Ich war zum ersten Mal überhaupt in Waikiki und es war der Tag vor den Dreharbeiten meiner ersten Rachel-Szene. Ich hatte ein Zimmer weit oben in einem von diesem wirklich großen Hotels, die es da gibt, ungefähr im 27. Stock. Früh am morgen hab ich mir auf dem Bett Kampfstern Galaktika auf meinen Laptop angesehen und ich hatte meine neuen Bose-Kopfhörer auf. Ich war total in eine Szene versunken, in der Starbuck im All Ausweichmanöver geflogen ist. Mittendrin gab es plötzlich ein Erdbeben auf Hawaii und ich erinnere mich an meinen erster Gedanken: „Wow, diese neuen Bose-Kopfhörer sind großartig! Ich fühle mich, als würde ich selbst im Cockpit sein!“ Dann bin ich aufgesprungen: „Moment mal, das ist kein cooler Spezialeffekt, der von großartigen Soundsystem verstärkt wird, es ist mein Hotelzimmer, das durchs All fliegt!“ Ich habe immer noch nicht kapiert, was tatsächlich vorging, weil ich vorher noch nie ein Erdbeben erlebt habe, erst recht nicht im 27. Stockwerk eines Gebäudes, das auf Rollen gebaut ist. Ich habe erstmal die Kopfhörer abgenommen und aufs Bett geworfen, als wenn ich die Bewegungen damit beenden könnte, wenn ich die Soundeffekte loswerde. Das nächste was ich gehört habe, war ein schreckliches Geräusch; eine Art von Stöhnen, als würden sämtliche Kernstrukturelemente des Gebäudes, der Stahl und der Zement, aneinander reiben. Während der untere Teil des Gebäudes umhergerollt ist, um die Bewegungen der Erde zu absorbieren, sind die oberen Stockwerke wortwörtlich durch die Luft gesegelt. Die Vorhänge an den Fenster sind vor und zurückgeschwungen. Ich hab mich wie eine Ameise gefühlt, die auf der Spitze eines Stocks sitzt, der auf dem Kinn eines Clowns auf einem Einrad ziemlich schlecht balanciert wird. ]] Dann hab ich geschaltet. Im Schlafanzug hab ich meinen Zimmerschlüssel geschnappt, bin in meine Flipflops gesprungen und hab mich daran begeben, 27 Stockwerke durch ein unbeleuchtetes Treppenhaus nach unten zu laufen, während ich mich an den Wänden abgestützt habe. Unten angekommen bin ich durch die Lobby, die voll von verwirrten und desorientierten Leuten war und direkt auf die Strasse gelaufen, wo es aus Eimern geschüttet hat, und runter zum Meer. Ich wollte unbedingt von all den hohen Gebäuden weg, da es für mich unausweichlich war, dass sie jeden Moment zusammenstürzen würden. Am 11. September 2001 war ich in New York, deshalb weiß ich, wie schrecklich das sein würde. Erst später habe ich herausgefunden, dass man bei einem tropischen Erdbeben am meisten Angst vor einem Tsunami haben muss. Meine Flucht zum Strand, weg von den Gebäuden, war also nicht die beste Entscheidung. Glücklicherweise wurde ich nicht von riesigen Wellen verschlungen und als ich in meinem Schlafanzug vom Regen nasser und nasser wurde, während die bebende Erde sich scheinbar etwas beruhigt hatte (es gab noch den ganzen Tag über schwache Nachbeben), hab ich mich entschlossen, zum Hotel zurückzukehren, wo ich die seltsamste Szene überhaupt erlebt habe... Mir wurde gesagt, dass es nirgends auf der Insel etwas zu Essen geben und dass am nächsten Tag eine Hilfsorganisation Sandwiches bringen würde. Ich durfte nicht in mein Zimmer zurück, weil das Treppenhaus als unsicher eingestuft wurde. Es gab keinen Strom mehr, weshalb die dunklen Gänge zum zweiten Stock, in dem es Kaffee geben sollte, mit Kerzen beleuchtet wurden. Wie sich herausstellte war der Kaffee Eigentum eines Wiederbelebungstreffens, das in vollem Gange war. Um eine Tasse zu bekommen musste ich durch einen Raum gehen, der voll mit Leuten war, die „Kumbaya, my Lord!“ gesungen und dazu geklatscht haben. Ich war so unsicher von den Nachbeben, dass ich mich einen Moment ausruhen wollte, also hab ich mich in meinem nassen Schlafanzug mit einer Tasse Kaffee in eine Ecke gesetzt. Der Gesang kam zu einem Ende und ein Mitglied der Gruppe ist aufgestanden und hat angefangen, vom Ende aller Tage zu reden. Die Absurdität dieser Situation ist mir schließlich aufgefallen und ich musste lachen. Ich hab gedacht „Ich bin nach Hawaii gekommen, um in einer Episode von Lost mitzuspielen, und hier lebe ich eine im echten Leben!“ Lostpedia: Was ist deine Meinung zu Juliets Geschichte? Ich finde den Charakter Juliet faszinierend. Die Zuschauer verbringen viele Episoden mit Gedanken darüber, ob ihr Verlangen, die Insel zu verlassen, ihre Ethik so durcheinander gebracht hat, dass sie dafür alles tun würde. Obwohl ich nur einen kleinen Teil der Serie darstelle denke ich, dass die Beziehung zwischen Rachel und Juliet ein essentieller Schlüssel zum Verständnis von Juliets Motivation ist und dass sie einer der Hauptgründe dafür ist, weshalb das Publikum erstmals lernt, ihr zu vertrauen. Die Hingabe für Rachel, die sie in der einen Episode zeigt, erlaubt es dem Publikum, mit ihrem Wunsch nach der Heimkehr zu sympathisieren. Sobald das Publikum versteht, dass Juliet grundsätzlich von der Liebe angetrieben wird, wird außerdem plausibel, dass sich ihr Verhalten drastisch ändern kann, sobald sich ihre Liebe auf Menschen auf der Insel richtet. Lostpedia: Glaubst Du, dass Juliet jemals wieder mit Rachel und Rachels Sohn Julian vereint sein wird? Ich hoffe es, aber nach diesem Staffelfinale weiß ich nicht, ob Juliet jemals von der Insel weg kann. Ich werde meine Finger weiter gekreuzt halten. Es wäre eine wunderschöne Szene zu spielen, weil ich so ein Fan von der Serie bin, ich kann sogar jetzt spüren wie emotional diese Szene wäre. Lostpedia: Was hast Du seit deiner Zeit bei LOST gemacht? Hast Du irgendetwas für die Zukunft geplant? Obwohl ich kurz bei einer anderen Serie gearbeitet habe, war ich seit Lost eher an Filmen beteiligt, von denen die meisten erst noch herauskommen. In dem neuen Film von Charley Kaufman, „Synecdoch, New York“, spiele ich eine tättowierte, deutsche Stripperin namens Olive, die die Tochter von Cayden ist, der von Phillip Seymour Hoffman gespielt wird. In „Winged Creatures“ spiele ich neben Forrest Whitaker, Dakota Fanning und Kate Beckinsale eine Mutter, deren Sohn eine furchtbare Gewalttat mitangesehen hat, und die hilflos ist, ihn zurückzubringen. Ich habe gerade zwei Filme beendet. Einer davon heisst „The Private Lives of Pippa Lee“, in der Julianne Moore und ich ein Paar spielen. Der andere heißt „My One and Only“ und ich spiele die Schwester von Renee Zellweger. Ich warte noch darauf, dass ich noch einmal in einer meiner Lieblingsfernsehsendungen auftreten darf. Ich will es nicht beeinflussen, indem ich den Titel nenne, aber ich halte die Finger gekreuzt... Lostpedia: Wenn Du gefragt wergen würdest, würdest Du dann in einer weiteren Episode von Lost auftreten? Ich würde sofort eine weitere Episode von Lost machen.